Kusaka Kori (Chronicles)
(Tsuji) | birthday = 30th January | age = Not Stated | gender = Male | height = 6ft | weight = 82kg | eyes = Violet | hair = Black | unusual features = Violet Eyes | affiliation = Shiseiten | previous affiliation = Soul Society, Gotei 13 | occupation = Shiseiten Member | previous occupation = Student, Unofficial 11th Division Member | team = Shiseiten | previous team = 11th Division | partner = Kenji Hiroshi, Kazuma Nishiki, Ino Choyo | previous partner = Sojiro Kori | base of operations = | marital status = Single | education = Tadashi Kori, Garian Shinjo, Shinō Academy | family = Sojiro Kori (Younger Brother) Tadashi Kori (Uncle) | clan(s) = Kori clan | status = Active | shikai = Shagetsu | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Kusaka Kori (日下コリ, Kori Kusaka, literally God's peace), known alternatively as Kenakki (剣悪鬼, Sword Demon), is a Tsuji traveling the with Kenji Hiroshi, Kazuma Nishiki and Ino Choyo. Appearance Kusaka is a youthful man who is often described as having a rugged appearance, despite the fact he'd argue quite loudly that he isn't all that bad on the inside. His features serve to reinforce this belief however because nine times out of ten he is seen wearing a scowl. Ino has even joked that his face has set that way over time and unless someone cracks a joke or gives him a his face undergoes little change, though he does still register emotion. Like Kenji he has a small nose, delicate features and no facial hair beyond the beginnings of a ; though few make the mistake of calling him a child like they do with Kenji. His ruggedness works in his favor in this regard, as Kusaka is often mistaken to be the oldest of the group, much to the annoyance of his colleagues. Kusaka sports long black hair set in a split at the front, which falls into two matching fringes. The back is mostly unbound though he will at times braid his hair or tie it up in a ponytail, though he only does so when Ino goes through the hassle of helping him, as Kusaka has claimed his hair is "uncooperative and spiteful". He sports thin black eyebrows that many claim (and swear) he plucks regularly, though he denies this topic vehemently. His fringe brings focus to his forehead due to the central parting, with Kazuma saying he does that so he can headbutt people without his hair cushioning the blow for them. His eye color also draws attention -- they're violet. Ino said the color was rare but pretty, though Kusaka remarks that's what all the ladies thought, as he claimed the girls in the Shinō Academy wouldn't stop swooning over him. Kusaka generally wears some variation of traditional (和服, Wafuku), his personal favorite being an which is a form of kimono-like jacket, which he generally accompanies with staple held up with an . However he also finds Western clothing (洋服, Yōfuku) comfortable and tends to favor these particular garments when in his , which involves him interacting with multiple people in built-up areas, though his love for the uwagi garment tends to win out in private, for he has amassed a collection of varying styles. In his Shinigami body he wears the full Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) commonplace in the Seireitei, with longer sleeves than Kenji, but shorter than Kazuma's which go to about his elbow. Though he tends to find the garment restrictive and uncomfortable and changed to a more casual outfit during Part II. This new outfit consisted of a white open-necked shirt with short sleeves, a black uwagi-style jacket worn over the top with silver-colored shoulder guards for added protection and a pair of tight fitting black jeans, complete with black steel toe-capped boots Kusaka admits are handy when he needs to boot someone out of his local taverns. This latter uniform is, in fact, his most used combat uniform, either for important conflicts, missions or general training, and as a result is quite worn and tattered, even sporting burn marks. Personality Kusaka is identified by his insightful and suspicious nature, fierce determination and unbreakable resolve. His strength of character is identified by his refusal to abandon Kenji to his Inner Hollow, for he rose time and again to fight for his friends soul even when he himself was battered, bruised and exhausted to combat Hollow Kenji's possessed form, eventually emerging the victor. He has shown time and again to positively effect his comrades by bringing out their truest potential through his unique training and charisma, or restoring their self-confidence after crushing defeats. Kusaka's actions during Kenji's Hollowfication crisis restored his friends own flagging resolve and sparked a fire within the latter, providing him with the necessary strength to subjugate his Inner Hollow. Ino cites him as a guardian in the purest sense, with a dynamic approach to everything he does. He frequently puts himself in harms way so others are safe and even plunged into the depths of to rescue Kazuma from Hollow, without even knowing if he'd be capable of returning. All that mattered was that he reached his young friend and pupil and if anyone got in his way, heaven help them. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Part I Tsuji arc *The Simple Joys *Darkest Pursuits *Darkest Worlds Part II Part III Powers and Abilities Advanced Growth Rate: Kusaka has attempted to downplay this particular trait over the years but it remains clear that his abilities grow at a level equal to most child geniuses and prodigies. After only four months of training with Garian Shinjo he experienced grand increases to the spiritual power he could call upon, effectively putting him on even-footing with most Captain-level fighters. He also advanced his Zanjutsu and Hohō abilities in this time to greatly surprise The Trickster. : Despite his young age and lack of , Kusaka is considered by many to be of average Captain-level in terms of sheer spiritual potency, even before he became a Tsuji. Since then he's regarded as typically being of high-tier Captain-level. His reiatsu is described as thick and weighty, causing others to experience breathlessness when he exerts his powers strongly enough, and possesses a dual-type signature; part Hollow, part Shinigami. He also possesses the reiryoku needed to match Kenji's Hollowfied form, achieved through bolstering his own reserves by absorbing ambient reishi. His spiritual power is colored black with purple wisps and is said to be immense. Zanjutsu Mastery: Kusaka is a formidable swordsman as well as a devotee of Form II practices, though he does dabble in Sōtaiyō, enough so that he can use it as his main style should the need arise. He favors devastating offensive marches with an intent to wear down and then brutally destroy his hapless victims, who often lack the required strength to respond to his brute-force tactics. Even one-handed his blows are described as being very heavy. Kusaka seeks nothing less than a pure physical victory, despising the use of Kidō in an exchange, whilst purely dominating his opposition with superior blade-work and overwhelming strength. His tactics and overall style have led to him being feared as the dreaded Sword Demon by many of his contemporaries, achieved through his butchery of an entire Onmitsukidō squadron. Hohō Expertise: Kusaka understands well the weaknesses of his fighting style, especially since The Trickster was so easily capable of exploiting them. As such he has trained himself extensively in the art of high-speed movement, becoming so skilled in Shunpo that he has mostly eliminated the weaknesses of Form II. In battle he combines his Zanjutsu skills with sudden offensive marches achieved through quick footwork and sudden Shunpo steps to keep his foe on the back foot. Of the group only Kenji is deemed superior in terms of raw speed. Hakuda Expertise: Unlike the rest of his group who mostly forgo the use of Hakuda unless absolutely necessary, Kusaka is quite a skilled bare-handed fighter in his own right. He generally maintains both a stance whilst incorporating graceful kicks, and is constantly looking to move inside to cripple his target with fierce body strikes and rapid jabs to the head. Despite not specializing in the art Kusaka demonstrated he possessed real skill when he matched Jimi, a former member of the Onmitsukidō, blow-for-blow. Zanpakutō Shagetsu (遮蔽月, "Shielding Moon"). Kusaka's Zanpakutō takes the form of a with a near-circle guard with inward curves, black hilt wrapping and a black sheath. He wears Shagetsu threaded through his ōbi in the traditional style. *' :' Kusaka releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Guard" (戒め, "Imashime"). Shagetsu's Shikai form is that of a thin and entirely blackened scythe with a chain attached to its base that allows it to be swung like a flail for mid-range combat or combined with a variation of Kusarigamajutsu to enable Kusaka to spin it like a wheel, entangle a foes weaponry, or to attack with increased momentum. :Shikai Special Ability: Shagetsu is a melee-type Zanpakutō designed for attacking the enemy, whether at close range or in close-quarters. For this purpose it possesses the following traits: :*'Reīssen' (霊一閃, "Soul Flash"): a spiritually-fueled technique usable by members of the Kori Family, either as a Zanpakutō-given power or as an ability gained solely by heritage and practice. Kusaka's takes the form of a wave-like attack either fired from the tip of Shagetsu or following the arc of a slash or spin, which can cause fatal injuries. :*'Kusariōu' (鎖覆う, "Chain Enfold"): a physical technique that Kusaka can use to defend himself against attacks by spinning the chained portion of Shagetsu at incredible speed. It is effective enough to protect him against both an Arrancar's Cero and Bala, Shinigami Kidō, and other spiritual assaults. Even whilst defending he can use his Bakkōtō to attack at range. :*'Kubikake' (首挂, "Neck-Hanging"): a physical technique that Kusaka can use by throwing the chain of Shagetsu around the neck of an opponent. From here he can pull the chain to hang the opponent, strangling them to unconsciousness or beyond, or simply to knock them off balance and bring them towards him. He has also shown a tendency to throw the chain around a foes torso as well and then slam them onto the ground or through buildings, or even into their own allies. *'Sesshōgetsu' (殺生月, Killing Moon): a technique which allows Shagetsu to assume it's killing form. Kusaka is clad in armor-like clothing instead of traditional Shinigami robes, with gauntlets on his hands and forearms, shin and ankle protectors, coupled with light shoulder guards. Shagetsu itself also undergoes changes. Instead of being a blackened scythe it is now a three-bladed-scythe seemingly made from red steel, with the blades getting smaller from top to bottom, whilst being attached to a long and durable chain which grows in relation to Kusaka's needs. The middle blade is also on the back of the shaft, which causes it to spin like a pinwheel when thrown towards an enemy, greatly adding to its tremendous lethality even in regards to Shagetsu's standard form. :Power Augmentation: Kusaka's Shinigami abilities are augmented by an additional influx of reiryoku, resulting in enhanced physical and spiritual abilities that enabled him to match Kenji's forced Hollowfied state. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' :*'Enhanced Strength:' :*'Enhanced Speed:' :*'Enhanced Durability:' *' :' Shainyō (遮蔽陰陽, Shielding Cosmic Dual Forces): Not yet Achieved. Spirit Weapon Thorn of the Dead Gods (死神の棘, Shinigami no Toge). Kusaka's takes the form of twin swords similar in appearance and function to , one with a blue blade and the second with a red. Outside battle when reiryoku was not being consciously funneled into them to produce the colored blade, both swords existed solely as hilts. Kusaka wore them clipped to his belt, on the left-hand side, so as not to interfere with the drawing of his Zanpakutō. *'Offensive Sword:' The first, colored red, was ignited for battle and was Kusaka's signature offensive weapon. The hilt was rigid and was fitted to Kusaka's grip to help prevent slipping, and sported a very solid casing. Kusaka took to naming this weapon "Fang" (牙, Kiba). :Fang Special Abilities: Fang, unlike Thorn, specialized in the severance of spiritual particles, making it much easier for Kusaka and his Tsuji comrades to absorb energy from their opponents attacks. The blade could hold vast levels of reishi that needed to be filled after depletion, though the reserves it could hold where unknown as Kusaka kept a healthy supply housed within at all times but never actually managed to fill it. He could use this energy as a separate source for his offensive abilities or eject it all at once, inflicting extreme damage. :*'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): projectile attacks common to the Quincy. Kusaka's are more akin to his Reīssen in effect as they typically cause large explosions on contact, but are generally smaller. They do, however, possess more speed than the average Reīssen and have become one of Kusaka's signature attacks due to their speed. He fires them mostly by swinging Fang but can do so from a stationary position as well, in which case he holds Fang out straight, without moving. *'Supplementary Sword:' The second, ignited usually for self-defense or to overpower an enemy with an additional blade, was an imitation of the the first, though less bulky overall with a shorter hilt length. Kusaka took to naming this weapon "Thorn" (棘, Toge). :Thorn Special Abilities: Thorn, unlike Fang, specialized in the reconstruction and reorganization of spiritual particles, making it easier for Kusaka to shape stolen energy into beneficial shapes for himself and his comrades, such as shields and barriers. The blade could hold vast levels of reishi that needed to be filled after depletion, though the reserves it could hold where unknown as Kusaka kept a healthy supply housed within at all times but never actually managed to fill it. He could use this energy as a separate source for his offensive abilities or eject it all at once, producing almost unbreakable defenses. :*'Heilig Schild' (聖なる盾 (せいなるたて), Seinaru Tate; German For "Holy Shield", Japanese for "Sacred Shield"): defensive actions common to Kusaka's fighting style. By holding Thorn out and releasing the stored reishi he can create protective barriers of various strength and size, which can block Kidō, Zanpakutō and an assortment of other means of attack. He has even shown applying them before a battle to react to surprise assaults, in which case they shrink down and become invisible until triggered. He can even apply this same protection to others, as shown with Kenji. Quotes *(To Vincenzo Montferrand after the latter blinded Kazuma.) "... Are you proud of yourself? I'd be if I where you. After all, it's been a long time since I was this pissed off. The last time it happened I put an entire Onmitsukidō squad to the sword! What do you think I'm going to do to you?" Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male